


drag you down to hell.

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Dark, Eleven | Jane Hopper's Eggos, Hallucinations, Humor, I Don't Even Know, The Moon - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: this is a crack sandwich with double the crack.This story was written by an AI and moi. We literally finish each other's sentences."I have to go to the beast and ask him the answer to the riddle, but he won't give me any more eggos because I only have five. The beast is the boy. I only have two options left and I need your help because the boy isn't smart enough to help me. The two options are: eat all of the chips or kill myself. Will you help me?"The man stares blankly ahead, not saying a word."Please, I'm begging you. Help me. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to have an abundance of eggos. I want everyone to have what I have."
Kudos: 1





	drag you down to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you have any requests for anything anyfandom anypairing just message me. Ive got the time.

you are Eleven hopper and you want eggos, but the only way is with a big fat eggo sandwich!

"Eggos? You mean like eggs? Ohhh that sounds so yummy! I wanna be an Eggo!"

"No, no, it's not that simple. It takes money to buy eggos."

"Money? How much?"

"I don't know, I just took all of your money and gave it to this guy over here. He'll tell you how much."

"This guy? He looks like he's about my age. Why does he look like he's my age?"

"Well, you saw me right? So how old do you think this store is?"

"I don't know, maybe..."

You realize the store is probably at least a decade old.

"Bye friend! Be sure to come back for your eggo fix!"

"Bye!"

You wave to the window and walk to the door on your first trip out of the store. It is around noon and it is starting to get hotter. You decide to take a break under the awning of the store.

"Hello?"

You hear a voice from behind you. You turn around to see a tall man standing there.

"Oh, hello."

He smiles and his teeth are all crooked and yellow. You notice this because he has no teeth. You also notice his body is a lot fatter than he should be and he is sweating profusely. He has on black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black tuxedo style shirt. You can also see white ribs poking out of his shirt.

"Do you like the tie?"

He smiles again and points to his neck. He is sweating even more than before.

"So why haven't I seen you before?"

He points to a spot right below his nose.

"I was sitting right here the entire time. You should see me everyday, but since you only come once, I am here all alone. It's okay though, I get my solitude."

You start to move away and he grabs your wrist.

"As I said, I like our talks. It's okay here. Do you like it here?"

"It's okay."

"Do you like it here?

"Well, I haven't been mugged yet..."

He laughs and lets go of your wrist.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

You shrug your shoulders.  
you ask for some eggos and he gives you your answer."

"Five eggos please. I have money."

The man holds out his hand for the money and then some. You give him the money and he pulls out a pack of gum instead.

"And a bag of chips."

You start to protest, but the man has already walked away.

"Maybe he'll notice me now...???"

"Well, at least he noticed you."

You turn around to see the same twelve year old boy that was working before.  
"Why are you so sad?"  
"Because I want eggos and there are no eggos and the man who came in before gave me this stupid bag of chips and told me to ask everyone if they like it here so he could know how many people to give eggos to."  
"That doesn't sound very nice."  
"What do you mean? He told me to ask everyone if they like it here. Then he would know how many people to give eggos to. Isn't that what companies do?"  
"I didn't know that."  
"Yeah, he told me to ask everyone that."  
"That's terrible. Maybe he's not your friend. Maybe he's the enemy. Maybe we need to run away or tell someone."  
"What can we do? He has a store that sells eggos and chips so he can't possibly be our enemy. We need him to give us eggos."  
"Well, we could run away and then he can't give us eggos because we're not there. Or maybe we could tell someone. I know! Maybe we can tell Dad! He'd do something, don't you think?"  
"Maybe..."  
As you're talking to the boy, you notice the man walking back towards you.  
"Hey! Where did you go?"  
"I needed to get some more eggos. They didn't have any more of your size so I had to get more."  
"So I see. You don't have any more of the answers that I was looking for."  
"No, I don't think that you'll find them here... Goodbye."  
and with that, the man starts walking back towards the store.  
"Wait!" you say.  
The man turns around.  
"You gave me a bag of chips and five eggos. Those weren't the answers to the riddle! They were the questions! I don't have any more eggos because I only have five and the boy who was working just gave me a bag of chips. The answer to the riddle is: Where can you find an abundance of food? The answer is: in the belly of the beast. I have to go to the beast and ask him the answer to the riddle, but he won't give me any more eggos because I only have five. The beast is the boy. I only have two options left and I need your help because the boy isn't smart enough to help me. The two options are: eat all of the chips or kill myself. Will you help me?"  
The man stares blankly ahead, not saying a word.  
"Please, I'm begging you. Help me. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to have an abundance of eggos. I want everyone to have what I have."  
The man raises his hand in a slow wave and points at you.  
"Thank you."  
You nod solemnly.  
"Okay then. Let's do it. Let's kill ourselves."  
You put your hand on your chest and think about how you'll do it. You can't just jump right away because the building isn't high enough to suicide from.  
"What are you doing?" the boy asks.  
"I'm going to jump off of this building. I can't do it just like that. It's too sudden. I need to jump from a balcony or something first."  
"No, don't!" the boy exclaims. "You'll die! I'll help you. Let's go find a high building and jump. We can stick to each other."  
"Alright," you sigh. "Lead the way."  
You follow the boy to a nearby building several blocks away. The pair of you ride the elevator up to the roof and once you arrive, the boy begins looking around.  
"You'll never get a tandem jump with those shorts and a tank top," he says, pulling his shirt off.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" you ask.  
"It's too light. You'll freeze to death. You need a long-sleeved shirt and those baggy pants they wear in the movies so the wind doesn't blow your shorts up around your waist. Let's go."  
The boy leads you over to a hatch and pulls out a toolshed esque piece of equipment. He begins unscrewing the hatch, while you stand nervously by his side.  
"What are we doing?"  
"We're jumping!" he exclaims as he pulls out a metal plank that is at least three feet wide and nearly twice as long. "Grab hold. It will be fun! We can fly to another island! I know a place where theres a briny sea and smooth rocks to lay our heads!"  
You don't respond other than to grip tightly the metal plank.  
"Hurry up! Get your feet over this side!" the boy urges.  
You step off of the metal plank and into the hatch opening. The wind whips around you and stings your eyes.  
"Hold on to me! We don't want to fall too far and end up in the sea, or get blown too far and end up at the edge of a cliff! I could end up in another country! Hold on to me, or we'll both die! Upupupup! I feel the liftin' fo da sky! Ah lookit dat moon! Shes like a bright, beautiful eye watchin' over us!"  
You grip tightly onto the boy as he begins jumping from island to island.  
"I feel the wind blow through my hair! Ah smell the salt in da air! Ah hear daindividual drops of water as they crackleand pop as they ram into da hot stones below! Upupupup! Let's fly over da moon! Let's fly over da sea! Let's fly away to a place where people don't know me, or what happened! Upupupup! We can fly away to a better place! We can fly!"  
The boy begins jumping from island to island, farther and father away from the mainland.  
"I love you!" he yells as they dwindle away. "I'd give my life for you! I will never let you go! Upupupup!  
Suddenly, the boy extends his arm, pointing directly at the moon.  
"We're going towards the moon!" he yells, as if reading your thoughts.  
With that, the boy begins to jump from island to island even more, as if the moon were the only thing he could see.  
"Look at that moon!" he whispers. "It's the only moon there is."  
That sentence sends chills up your spine. The boy is not real. The moon is not real. The world around you is not real.  
You are hallucinating, spending the night in adelerious state or something. Either way, even if you do manage to get back home, what's the point?  
You could go for another swim, but you're not sure if that's what's causing this. Even if it is, you don't really have a choice. You don't even have a swimsuit with you.  
Maybe you should try and get home. You don't have anything to really lose, and if you're lucky, you might just learn something.  
Either way, this night will soon end.  
You grab the sides of the hatch opening and pull yourself up. The inside of your mouth tastes foul.  
You wipe the side of your mouth and examine your fingers. They're yellowed and stained red. You must have stained your shorts. It's most likely the reason you're hallucinating, seeing as your body is not designed to digest spirits.  
You begin jumping from island to island, trying to reach the moon.  
"I'm coming with you," you hear Tulla's voice whisper from behind you. "Hold on to me tightly. This will be just like when we fly. You grip with your legs, I'll grip with my arms and we can soar to the moon together! Upupupup!"  
Her voice is getting louder. You look behind you, but can't see her.  
"Hello?" you whisper.  
You aren't sure if you should turn around, but you do anyway.  
You see a young girl with long curly blonde hair. She looks about your age. She's smiling at you.  
"I can't see you," you say.  
The girl disappears before your eyes.  
You turn around and jump off of the next ledge.  
"I'm here, darling," she says. "Just waiting for you."  
She appears again. You look closely at her. Something seems...off about her. Her skin is unnaturally pale. Her hair is unnatural black. Her eyes are unnaturally blue.  
"Do you want to fly too?" she asks eagerly.  
You don't reply. You just stare at her blankly. Something about her seems so familiar. Why can't you place her?  
"Do you want to fly with Tulla?" she repeats, leaning in closer to you. "Just grip onto me tightly and together we'll be able to fly. You can fly in my arms."  
She leans in closer and you get a whiff of her hair. It smells like dirt.  
You turn around and jump off of the next ledge. She disappears from your view, but you hear her laughter as she reaches the moon.  
You jump and reach the moon in seconds. You turn and watch her drift silently towards you.  
"Why are you here?" you ask.  
Her eyes are completely black.  
"I want to fly with you," she whispers.  
Her lips are parched. You place your finger under her chin and lift her head up so that you can look into her eyes. They're completely black.  
"What's your name?" you ask.  
She doesn't answer. Her eyes are completely black.  
"What's your name?" you repeat.  
"I can't tell you, darling," she replies. "If I tell you my name, then I won't be able to visit you anymore. But I can tell you this. My name is C.A. N N. V. O. U. S."  
You look up and see a bird. It looks just like the one that fly away with Tulla. You're not sure if this is a good sign or a bad one.  
"We have to get off of here," you say. "I think there's a way out."  
C.A.N.V.O.U.S. doesn't listen though. She just stares at you blankly. You don't know what to do. Should you force her away like she's some sort of disease? Or kiss her? Or something else?  
It's like she reads your mind, for she suddenly moves closer to you and wraps her arms around your body. You feel tiny hands grip your back. You feel like you're suffocating.  
"Am I growing taller?" you ask.  
But the worst is yet to come, because the bird has reached the two of you. It pecks her eye.  
"Ah!" she screams.  
You turn around and jump off of the moon. You try to fly as high as you can, but there's so much gravity here that it's impossible. You smash into the ground and the impact breaks your bones. Each bone snaps back into place, but you can feel them twist and bind together.  
You lie there motionless in the dirt. She wipes the blood from her eye and crawls towards you.  
"You're never going to find me, darling," she says. "You'll never find me."  
You scream as her tiny hands grasp your feet and she drags you down to hell with her.


End file.
